


To Existence, With love

by Kate_Muffins



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Love, Poetry, Writer's Block, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Muffins/pseuds/Kate_Muffins
Summary: To see deep within,To feel the reality.





	To Existence, With love

What is this feeling?  
So engrossed in absurdity?  
But feels so peaceful when embraced?  
What is this pain,  
That is still stronger than any other wordly agony?  
What is this tranquillity,  
That helps to dwell so much with uncertainty?  
What is it?  
Apart from graces, beyond eloquence,   
It teaches a lot, but , borrows so less,  
Holding onto nothing, still desiring to live,  
A feeling so persuasive, so effective.   
A feeling, residing in no time,  
An ache stabilizing the feet.  
Yes, those scars engraved,  
Are the decomposed remnants of the mistakes,  
The ignorance hitting the edges of self reliance   
And the intolerance of the mess it makes.   
This is the feeling of self obligation,  
A fear of dreadful grievance,  
A feeling of self worth   
To live with an ultimate importance.   
This is the desire to achieve   
The goals of an untold distinction,   
The mirth of attaining growth  
In yourself, a salvation. 

  
\- Kate Muffins 


End file.
